A technology called near field communication (NFC) is known as one of the technologies in which radio frequency identification (RFID) is used. The NFC technology is applied in providing a variety of task support for maintenance and management of facilities; a variety of task support in distribution; and a variety of task support in medical care.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-165379
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-182544
However, in the NFC technology mentioned above, it is difficult to read information of tags at low power as explained below.
That is, in the NFC technology mentioned above, a reader or a writer performs polling at regular intervals. At that time, if there is no tag present in the communication range of the reader or the writer; then, regardless of the fact that no data is communicated with any tag, the reader or the writer happens to perform polling in a repeated manner. As a result, unnecessary electrical power is consumed while reading the tags.